Many devices utilized in a medical or surgical environment do not include the capability to be controlled from a distance by means of a remote controller. Other devices may not offer remote hand-control, instead only having remote controls that are designed to be operated by foot. Some devices only provide remote controls that require the running of wires or cables, which precludes the use of the remote control within a sterile field of an operating room. Additionally, some remote controllers may simply not be configured in a manner preferred by a user.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system that allows a user to remotely control a device that otherwise offers no such capability, or allows a user to add hand-control to a device configured to be controlled only by foot. Also desired is a system that provides the ability for a user to create custom remote controls that can potentially be disposable.